dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
CRAZY♥LOVE
Song Information Artist: jun Composition/Arrangement: jun Lyrics: Brenda Burch Vocals: Anna Kaelin BPM: 89-177 Length: 1:48 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2010) / DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics CRAZY♥LOVE I feel weak But I can never explain why I need your sweet love I can feel my knees go weak Whenever you walk by I need you close like the sun Needs the deep blue sky I start to feel butterflies When you say my name They keep me up at night I'll never be the same Just say your heart beats faster When you see me near And when you hold my hand All your fear disappears I start to feel butterflies When you say my name But I can never explain why I need your love CRAZY♥LOVE I'm feeling weak But I never can explain why I need your love Please tell me CRAZY♥LOVE I lose control although it's hard to believe Boy, I need your precious love CRAZY♥LOVE I'm feeling weak But I never can explain why I need your love Tell me why I need your And baby, only your love Please tell me, I can't explain I need your precious love I need you close to me That's how it's supposed to be Standing right by my side I have nothing to hide I need you everyday I'll never be the same You and me fit so right Everyday, every night CRAZY♥LOVE I'm feeling weak But I never can explain why I need your love Please tell me CRAZY♥LOVE I lose control although it's hard to believe Boy, I need your precious love CRAZY♥LOVE I'm fallin' fast But I never hit the ground when you're by my side Tell me why Only you can tell me what I need You make me need your love Your sweet love Sweet love, oh baby Your sweet love Song Connections / Remixes *A portion of CRAZY♥LOVE is featured in the DanceDanceRevolution megamix. It is the final song of that megamix. Trivia *CRAZY♥LOVE is one of the hidden boss songs in DanceDanceRevolution 2010, along with New York EVOLVED and MAX 300, even though the latter is only present in the PlayStation 3 version. **During DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX's location test phase, CRAZY♥LOVE was a special FINAL STAGE song. However, it is a regular song on the final version. *CRAZY♥LOVE's album art depicts chibi versions of NAOKI and jun (members of TERRA), both of who are playable characters in the DDR Wii series. *CRAZY♥LOVE marks Anna Kaelin's second boss song in the DDR series, after KIMONO♥PRINCESS from DanceDanceRevolution X2. *The Single Expert chart is different between the Wii and PS3 versions of DDR 2010. The PS3 version alters the ending a bit and has a slightly higher Freeze value than the Wii version (57.2 vs 56.5). **The Wii version is the one used in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX and DDR 2013. *When DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX was first released, despite CRAZY♥LOVE being 177 BPM, the characters did the dance routines for either escape or Closer to my Heart (jun remix). This has since been fixed. Gallery CRAZY LOVE in gameplay before Update.png|When DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX was first released, despite the fact that CRAZY♥LOVE's maximum BPM is 177, characters would do dance routines for medium speed songs (131-159 BPM). Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts ※Different between DDR 2010 (PS3) and DDR 2010 (Wii) Category:Songs Category:DDR 2010 Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Jun Boss Songs Category:Songs with Revised Charts Category:Final Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Charts